Harrys dunkelstes Jahr
by Ich weiss nich
Summary: Harry scheint sich seid dem Tod seines Paten immer mehr von seinen Freunden zu entfernen. Um ihn Aufzumuntern holt man ihn früh vom Ligusterweg weg. Doch was passier mit Harry in diesem Jahr und was plant Voldemort? Bitte R
1. Sommerferien

_** Disclaimer**__: Die Welt von Harry Potter entstammt nicht meinem Einfallsreichtum und ich habe somit auch kein Anrecht auf diese._

**Kapitel 1: Sommerferien:**

Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und wusste ganz genau, was die Leute, die gleich kommen würden sagen würden. „Herein" antwortete Dumbledore auf das Klopfen.

Tonks, Moody und Remus Lupin betraten das Büro. Albus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln „Schön das ihr da seid. Irgendjemand ein Zitronenbonbon?"

Nachdem alle etwas verwirrt abgelehnt hatten ergriff Tonks das Wort: „Albus." Tonks wirkte etwas nervös als sie dem Namen aussprach. _Anscheinend, _dachte Dumbledore_, hat sie sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen_ „Wir müssen ihn aus diesem Haus herausholen! Er hat sich seid dem Beginn der Sommerferien immer weiter von menschlichen Kontakt zurückgezogen. Er verbringt ALLE Tage in seinem Zimmer und hat das Haus nicht einmal verlassen seitdem er angekommen ist."

„Tonks hat recht, Albus." Auch Remus schien Probleme mit dem Namen zu haben. „Sogar seine Verwandten machen sich Sorgen was mit ihm los ist, allerdings wohl mehr aus Angst was wir mit ihnen machen wenn er nicht gesund und zufrieden wirkt."

„Die beiden aben recht Albus. Er macht die ganze Zeit nichts anderes zu tun als Bücher zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lesen. Er scheint die Sache mit dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu ernst zunehmen." In jedem anderen Zusmmenhang hätte Dumbledore Den Zauberstab genommen, ihn auf den Betrüger gerichtet und ihn gefragt, wo der echte Moody wäre.

So aber Seufzte Albus Dumbledore nur. „Tonks, Kingsley, Alastor ihr habt recht. Aber ich kann ihn noch nicht wegholen. Wenn ich dass mache hätte ich ihn besser gar nicht erst zu den Dursleys gebracht. Er muss noch zumindest eine Woche dableiben." Er blickte in die besorgten Gesichter „Ich habe für nächste Woche bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen, dass er von den Weasleys abgeholt und zum Fuchsbau gebracht wird. Ich habe bereits Anweisungen gegeben die Schutzzauber um den Fuchsbau herum zu verstärken und einige von mir neu entwickelte Aufzustellen. Ihr müsst ihn weiterhin beobachten und mich über neue Entwicklungen informieren." Die drei nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten, sahen aber überhaupt nicht so aus als würden sie zustimmen. Als sie merkten, dass Dumbledore nichts mehr sage wollte, verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen das Büro.

_Wenn ich weiß, dass ich das richtige tue, warum habe ich dann das Gefühl ich würde einen Fehler machen?_ Obwohl es Spät war, hing Dumbledore noch lange diesem Gedanken nach.

* * *

Zu sagen, dass Ron besorgt war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Seit dem Ferienbeginn vor drei Wochen hatte er nicht **EINMAL** geschrieben. Darüberhinaus hatte er von seinen Eltern gehört, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens die Harrys Haus bewachten sich ebenfalls Sorgen machten, weil Harry das Haus nicht verließ. 

Heute schließlich sollte Harry in den Fuchsbau kommen. _Und ich kann nicht mal mitkommen um ihn abzuholen. Aber meine Eltern wollten mich ja nicht mitkommen lassen. Zu gefährlich. _Ron Konnte bei diesen Gedanken kaum das Lachen unterdrücken. _Im Ministerium war es auch zu gefährlich und das hat mich auch nicht aufgehalten. _

Ron hörte Stimmen von unten. _Sie müssen wieder da sein. Ich habe gedacht es würde länger dauern. _Ron beeilte sich die Treppen runter und in die Küche zu kommen.

„Hallo Harry lang nicht mehr gesehen. Wie waren die Ferien? Wie geht es dir?" Ron war sofort klar (Auch ohne dass Hermine da war um es ihm zu sagen) das diese Frage extrem taktlos war nachdem Harry vor kurzem erst denjenigen verloren der einem Vater am nächsten kam.

„Gut" antwortete Harry tonlos. Er sah Ron nicht einmal in die Augen.

Ron bemerkte das außer seinen Eltern noch Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody und 2 weitere Auroren im Raum waren. _Wie nur sechs Leute um Harry von den Dursleys abzuholen. Ich hatte mit mehr gerechnet. _

„Molly, wir gehen jetzt am besten zu den anderen die Draußen warten" Die zwei Ron unbekannten Auroren hatten die Küche schon verlassen bevor Tonks ihren Satz beendet hatte.

„Kommt doch heute Abend zum Essen wenn ihr Zeit habt." lud Mrs. Weasley Tonks und Mad-Eye ein.

„Tut mir leid Molly, aber wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig mit den Schutzzaubern und müssen heute fertig werden. Wir können es uns nicht leisten jeden Tag fünfzehn Auroren abzustellen um hier zu bleiben." Ron war sich sicher das Mad-Eye den letzten Teil mit Absicht so leise gesagt hatte um zu verhindern, dass Harry es hörte. Auch Ron war geschockt als er hörte das selbst im Fuchsbau 15 Auroren nötig waren um Harry zu schützen. _Und das obwohl hier einige der stärksten Schutzzauber aufgestellt sind die es gibt. _

„Komm mit, Harry. Lass uns deine Sachen hoch in mein Zimmer bringen." Harry nickte und folgte Ron die Treppe rauf

* * *

Hermine konnte nicht einschlafen. Ständig dachte sie an Harrys Verhalten auf seiner Geburtstagsfeier heute. _Er hat völlig desinteressiert an allem gewirkt. Von sich aus hat er nicht ein Wort gesprochen. _Ihr Gespräch mit Ron über Harry war auch alles andere als aufbauend gewesen. 

„Er hat seid dem er hier ist keine zwei Worte mit irgendwem gesprochen wenn man ihm nicht gerade mit Fragen gelöchert hat. Die einzige Ausnahme ist Ginny mit ihr hat er gesprochen aber sie will mir nicht sagen worüber." Hermine seufzte. Morgen würde sie versuchen aus ihrer aktuellen Zimmergenossin herauszubekommen worüber Harry mit ihr sprach.

Hermine versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken in der Hoffnung endlich einzuschlafen. _Ron sah wirklich froh zu sein mich zu sehen. Vielleicht macht er sich ja doch mehr aus mir... Stop ich sollte an etwas denken damit ich einschlafen kann. _Und der Junge den sie liebte schien nicht geradeeine gute Wahl dafür zu sein. _Besonders wenn ich gar nicht genau weiß ob er meine Gefühle erwidert._ Hermine seufzte erneut drehte sich um und versuchte zu schlafen.

* * *

A/N Na, wie gefällt es euch bisher? Gut, dann Reviewt und sagt es mir. Und wenns euch nicht gefällt, dann reviewt trotzdem und sagt mir Warum. 

Nächstes Kapitel gibt es ZAGs und eine Antwort darauf worüber Harry und Ginny reden.

A/N Edit: So nun hab ich zumindest wieder die Trennung der einzelnen Teile eingefügt. Nächstes Kapitel ist fertig und kommt bald


	2. ZAGs

**Edit A/N: **Ich hasse ffn manchmel! Es erkennt Prozentzeichen nicht an, genausowenig wie kleiner als Zeichen. Ich musste deshalb auf v.H. (von Hundert) zurückgreifen. Mein nächstes Kapitel ist übrigens endlich fertig. Leider ist mein Beta im Moment nicht erreichbar, deshalb werde ich es noch nicht posten; ich arbeite aber schon am vierten Kapitel.

**A/N:** So hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Besonderen Dank geht an naomiarmitage, die sich bereiterklärt hat für mich Beta zu werden.

**_Disclaimer: _**Siehe vorangehendes Kapitel

**Kapitel 2: ZAGs**

Obwohl Ron sehr aufgeregt war, das endlich die Ergebnisse der ZAGs angekommen waren und er es kaum erwarten konnte sie zu lesen, eilte er vom Frühstückstisch hinweg, um sie erstmal allein zu lesen. _Was, wenn ich in jedem einzelnem Fach durchgefallen bin? Ich möchte nicht in der Nähe von Hermine sein, wenn ich **DAS** lese. Besonders dann, wenn sie ziemlich sicher in jedem Fach ein „Ohnegleichen" erreicht hat. _

_Sehr geehrter Mister Weasley,_

_Ich freue mich sehr Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass die Ergebnisse Ihrer Zauberergradprüfung vorliegen. Ihre Ergebnisse im einzelnen sind:_

_Astronomie: Annehmbar (62 v.H.)_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Annehmbar (55 v.H.)_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen (81__ v.H.)_

_Pflanzenkunde: Ohnegleichen (89__ v.H.)_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen (97__ v.H.)_

_Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen (83__ v.H.)_

_Wahrsagen: Schrecklich (20__ v.H.)_

_Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen (82__ v.H.)_

_Zaubertränke: Annehmbar (60__ v.H.)_

_Ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass jedes Fach, dass nicht zumindest mit Annehmbar (50) abgeschlossen wurde, als nicht bestanden gilt. In Ihrem Fall betrifft das die folgenden Fächer:  
_**Wahrsagen**

_Die Möglichen Belegungen zu Ihren _Unheimlich Toller Zauber_ Kursen werden Ihnen in kürze von Ihrer Schule zugesandt._

_Hochachtungsvoll  
Griselda Marchbanks_  
Zauberergrad- Prüfungsausschuss

Ron stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Zumindest hatte er in jedem Fach bestanden. _Außer in Wahrsagen und das kann man ja nicht wirklich als Fach bezeichnen, oder?_

Ron ging zurück in die Küche, wo er eine sehr enttäuschte Hermine traf. „Was ist los Hermine? Hast du in einem Fach etwa nicht bestanden?"

„Ich habe in Astronomie nur ein E bekommen." antwortete diese säuerlich.

_Manchmal möchte ich ihre Sorgen haben. _„Aber Hermine. Bedenke doch mal was während der Prüfung geschehen ist. Hagrid und Professor McGonagall wurden angegriffen und so konntest du die Prüfung ja gar nicht beenden. Ansonsten hättest du bestimmt auch dort ein O bekommen."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich bei diesen Worten auf Hermines Gesicht. _Scheinbar hab ich zumindest diesmal das Richtige gesagt. _„Oh, ich hab ganz vergessen dich zu fragen wie deine Noten sind. Außerdem würde ich gern wissen,wieviel Prozent du in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen hast. Ich hab tatsächlich 99 geschafft."

Ron händigte ihr seinen Brief, mit einem etwas säuerlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, aus. _Muss sie mir denn noch unter die Nase reiben, dass sie so gut in Verteidigung ist, _dachte Ron ärgerlich. Doch dann fiel ihm die andere Bedeutung des Satzes auf. _Sie war sich sicher, dass ich ein O hatte, sonst hätte sie die Frage so nicht gestellt. _„Wie hat Harry eigentlich auf seine Noten reagiert?"

Hermine seufzte „Er hat den Brief mit der gleichen Miene geöffnet und gelesen die er in letzter Zeit immer trägt. Danach hat er sofort den Raum verlassen ohne ein Wort zu seinen Noten zu sagen. Oh Ron, du hast ja ein O in Pflanzenkunde." Hermine lächelte warm und nahm ihn kurz in die Arme.

* * *

Ginny war erschöpft. Sie war jedesmal erschöpft, wenn sie mit Harry gesprochen hatte, aber seit die ZAG-Ergebnisse da waren, war es noch schlimmer geworden. Harry war seitdem in noch schlechterer Stimmung als vorher und Ginny wusste noch nicht einmal, warum. _Wie denn auch? Er hat ja niemandem die Ergebnisse gezeigt. _Dabei war sich Ginny sicher, dass die Ergebnisse nicht so schlecht sein konnten._ Wenn sogar mein dämlicher Bruder fast überall bestanden hat, dann sollte es bei Harry ja besser sein. Oder nicht?_

Am schlimmsten war, entschied Ginny, dass sie niemandem erzählen konnte, worüber sie sich mit Harry unterhielt. Aber sie konnte verstehen warum Harry nicht wollte, dass sie es irgendwem erzählt. _Ist eigentlich auch kein Thema, über dass man sich gemütlich beim Mittagstisch unterhält._

Hermine und Ron hatten Ginny schon oft in die Mangel genommen, damit sie sagt worüber sie mit Harry spricht. Aber sie hatte ihnen nichts gesagt, auch wenn sie oft das Gefühl hatte sie müsste herausschreien: **HARRY FRAGT MICH IMMER NUR NACH TOM RIDDLE!

* * *

**

„Ginny, bitte! Sag uns doch wenigstens, warum er nicht mit uns über seine ZAGs sprechen will! Du bist die einzige mit der er mehr als zwei Worte am Tag spricht." Hermine war der Verzweiflung nahe. Es war jetzt schon eine Woche vergangen, seitdem die Briefe mit den ZAGs angekommen waren und Harry hatte ihnen NOCH IMMER nichts darüber erzählt, oder über etwas anderes mit ihnen gesprochen. _Ich weiß, das_s _Harry mehr bedrückt als nur seine Noten und der Tod von Sirius. Warum nur spricht er nicht mit uns? _Hermine war mittlerweile ziemlich sauer auf Ginny. _Er spricht nur mit Ginny und diese Kuh will uns nicht einmal sagen worüber._

Hermine wusste, dass sie Ginny gegenüber unfair war. Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Harry war seit langem wie ein Bruder für sie und ihn in dieser Verfassung zu sehen war einfach furchtbar für sie. _Und Ron geht es nicht viel besser. _Sie wusste, dass Harrys bester Freund eben sosehr darunter litt wie sie. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Ginny Harry versprochen hatte nichts zu sagen, und dass sie ein Versprechen Harry gegenüber nicht brechen wollte. _Genauso wenig_, _wie Ron oder ich es machen würden._

„Hermine, ich weiß genauso wenig über seine Noten wie ihr."

„Worüber sprecht ihr denn die ganze Zeit?" Nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte, riss Ron sich von seinem Frühstück los, um Ginny anzusehen.

„Ich habe euch doch ge..." Harry kam gerade die Treppe runter, wodurch es Hermine erspart wurde, Ginnys immer gleichlautende Antwort noch einmal zu hören.

„Morgen" wie schon die gesamten Ferien blieb Harrys morgendlicher Gruß bei einem Wort.

„Guten Morgen" antworteten die drei am Tisch, und bevor Hermine wieder ansetzen konnte Harry nach seinen ZAG-Ergebnissen zu fragen, kam Mrs. Weasley mit drei großen Umschlägen herein.

„Eure Wahlbögen für die UTZ-Kurse sind angekommen!" Vor einer Minute noch hätte Hermine schwören können, dass Harrys Gesicht nicht noch ausdrucksloser werden konnte. Nach dieser Ankündigung von Mrs. Weasley, wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. _Was ist bloß los mit dir Harry?_

Hermine nahm ihren Umschlag und öffnete ihn. _5-7 Kurse belegen... Mindestnoten in einem Fach um es wählen zu können... schicken sie ihre Kurswahl bis spätestens 17 August an... Hochachtungsvoll Minerva McGona... _Klong!

Hermine sah bei diesem Geräusch sofort in Richtung Ron, musste allerdings feststellen, dass nicht Ron, sondern Harry seinen Löffel auf den Teller hatte fallen lassen. Was aber für Hermine viel wichtiger war, war dass Harrys Gesicht einen anderen Ausdruck angenommen hatte, nämlich einen sehr überraschten. „Harry was ist los?" überraschender Weise war es Ron der zuerst eine Frage stellte, denn Hermine und Ginny waren noch zu sehr damit beschäftigt Harrys Gesichtsausdruck anzustarren.

„Ich kann Zaubertränke belegen! Man braucht nur ein E für Zaubertränke!" _Harry will Zaubertränke nehmen? Ist er jetzt völlig verrückt? _Hermine konnte den anderen Gesichtern im Raum entnehmen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die das dachte.

„Harry, sag mal geht es dir noch gut? Du willst freiwillig NOCH zwei Jahr SNAPE haben?" Ginny war die erste, die ihrer aller Gedanken aussprach.

„JA! Muss ich doch wenn ich Auror werden möchte."

In Hermines Kopf machte es klick. „Deshalb hast du also niemandem deine Prüfungsergebnisse gesagt!"

„Nun ja... Ja. Hier sind sie. Ihr könnt sie selbst lesen." Harry zog einen Brief aus seiner Tasche und überreichte ihn Hermine, die sofort nach den Noten suchte, während Ron und Ginny mitlesend hinter ihr standen:

_Astronomie: Erwartungen übertroffen (74__ v.H.)_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Schrecklich (15__ v.H.)_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen (82__ v.H.)_

_Pflanzenkunde: Erwartungen übertroffen (84__ v.H.)_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen (105__ v.H.)_

_Verwandlung: Ohnegleichen (89__ v.H.)_

_Wahrsagen: Mies (40__ v.H.)_

_Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen (79__ v.H.)_

_Zaubertränke: Erwartungen übertroffen (71__ v.H.)_

„Harry, ich glaube du bist der einzige, der jemals mehr als 100 in einer ZAG-Prüfung hatte." Hermine hatte schon den Mund offen um einige Beispiele zu nennen, als ihr klar wurde, dass das Lächeln das durch Rons Worte auf seinem Gesicht erschienen war, sein erstes im ganzen Sommer war. _Vielleicht hält seine gute Laune ja an. _Hermine versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass dies unwahrscheinlicher war, als das der erste selbst zaubernde Zauberstab am nächsten Tag erfunden wurde.

* * *

**A/N: **Meine persönlichen ZAG-Grenzen: Ohnegleichen >85_ v.H._; Erwartungen übertroffen >70_ v.H._; Annehmbar >50_ v.H._; Mies >30_ v.H._; Schrecklich weniger als 30_ v.H._. 

Nächstes Kapitel geht es zurück nach Hogwarts.


	3. Ferienende

**_Disclaimer:_**Siehe vorangehendes Kapitel.

**A/N: **Ich hab hoffentlich alleUpload-Fehler aus dem letzten Kapitel beseitigt (schaut einfach noch einmal rein), und hier ist Kapitel 3.  
Vielen Dank auch diesmal wieder an meinen Beta naomiarmitage, ohne die wahrscheinlich jedes zweite Wort ein Fehler wäre.  
**Edit:**Auch hier gab es wieder Fehler beim Upload, ich hoffe ich hab sie beseitigt.

Kapitel 3: Ferienende

Molly Weasley war beunruhigt. _Warum ist er so verschlossen? Ich wei__ß, dass er um Sirius trauert, aber WARUM spricht er mit niemandem? _

Molly stand in der Küche und machte Frühstück; es war der erste September und sie wollte nicht, dass die Kinder mit leerem Magen losfuhren. _Besonders nicht Harry. Er wiegt immer noch viel zu wenig. Aber ich muss auch aufpassen, dass Ginny genug zu essen bekommt. Sie hat an Gewicht verloren seitdem Harry hier ist. Kein Wunder, sie erinnert sich st__ändig an ihr erstes Jahr. _Molly war abgesehen von Harry und Ginny die einzige, die wusste worum sich ihre Gespräche drehten. Sie wäre längst eingeschritten um zu verhindern, dass Ginny leidet. _Ja, du w__ärst längst eingeschritten, wenn irgendjemand anderes diese Fragen an Ginny gerichtet hätte. Oder wenn Ginny dir gesagt hätte, worüber sie mit Harry spricht. _

Aber so wie die Dinge lagen, hatte sie nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Wenn sie einschritt müsste sie erstens zugeben Ginnys und vor allen dingen Harrys Privatsphäre verletzt zu haben, zweitens würde sie Ginny verbieten, mit ihren Freuden über alles zu sprechen was sie wollte, und drittens waren die Unterhaltungen mit Ginny die einzigen die Harry überhaupt noch mit irgendwem führte, auch wenn diese deprimierend waren. _Und besser unsch__öne Unterhaltungen als gar keine._

„Ron! Ginny! Hermine! Harry! Frühstück ist fertig!" rief Molly die Treppe hinauf. Sie war wenig Überrascht, als Ron als erstes herunter kam. „Hast du schon alle deine Sachen gepackt?" Sie wusste schon vorher, dass Ron noch nicht fertig war, daher war sein gemurmeltes „Noch nicht" keine Neuigkeit.

„Guten Morgen Mrs. Weasley." ertönte Harrys Stimme, bevor sie Ron darüber informieren konnte, was sie davon hielt, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

„Harry, Lieber, wie geht es dir?" Molly wandte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen Harry zu. Das Lächeln war erzwungen, wie schon seit langem.

„Mir geht's gut, danke." Harry sprach seit dem Tag der Wahlbögen zwar etwas mehr, aber mehr **Sagen**tat er nicht.

„Einen wunderbaren guten Morgen!" Hermine schien als einzige wirklich in guter Stimmung zu sein.Molly wusste, dass Hermine kein Morgenmuffel war, _ganz im Gegensatz zu deinen eigenen Kindern,_ aber sie wusste auch, dass dies nicht der Hauptgrund für Hermines gute Laune war. _Hermine ist wohl die einzige die sich auf die Schule freut._ Ein Seufzen unterdrückend erinnerte sich Molly daran, dass Harry sich sonst auch immer auf die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gefreut hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die Kinder hoch um fertig zu packen, während Molly sich um den Abwasch kümmerte und darauf wartete, dass die Eskorte eintraf. Pünktlich um halb zehn ertönte das unverwechselbare Geräusch von Leuten die Apparierten. „Alastor, Tonks, Kingsley. Schön euch zu sehen."

„Hallo Molly. Schön auch dich zu sehen. Uuups... Entschuldigung!" Tonks war gestolpert, während sie auf Molly zuging und hatte dabei eine Tasse vom Tisch gestoßen.

„Nicht schlimm, Tonks. Ich mach das Nachher weg." Molly wusste genau, dass Tonks wenn sie versuchen würde zu helfen, nur noch mehr kaputt machen würde. „Wo sind die anderen?" Molly wusste, dass mindestens zwölf Auroren auftauchen sollten, um die Autos zu begleiten.

„Die anderen kommen mit den Autos. Sie sollten jeden Moment da sein. Molly, sind die vier soweit?"

„Ich denke sie werden jeden Augenblick kommen, Alastor." Molly machte sich schon auf dem Weg um die vier zu rufen, als gepolter auf der Treppe die Ankunft der vier Kinder verkündete. Die Kinder begrüßten die drei Neuankömmlinge freudig, mit Ausnahme von Harry natürlich, der teilnahmslos wie immer wirkte. Kurz darauf hörten alle, wie mehrere Autos vor der Haustür ankamen.

„Gerade noch rechtzeitig", brummte Alastor Moody, obwohl die Wagen sogar noch drei Minuten vor der geplanten Ankunftszeit da waren.

Man hörte Autotüren auf und zugehen, und kurz darauf kamen vier Auroren zur Haustür herein. Zwei Frauen und zwei Männer. „Darf ich jetzt jeden von euch um ein Haar bitten?" Kingsley klang ruhig und geschäftsmäßig. _Sogar die Gr__öße der Auroren stimmt fast exakt. Aber was brächte die ganze List, auch wenn es Auffallen würde, dass es nicht die vier sind? _

Jeder der Vier Kinder rupfte sich ein Haar aus, und gab es dem jeweiligen Auror. Diese warfen sie sogleich in die Flaschen mit dem Vielsafttrank die sie mitgebracht hatten. Dann tranken sie, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen den Trank. _Auroren sind wirklich zur Ausdruckslosigkeit ausgebildet. Ich kann das widerliche Zeug nicht so einfach trinken... Aber warum verziehen Ron und Hermine das Gesicht so?_

Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung verließen die vier Auroren, die jetzt wie Teenager aussahen, den Fuchsbau wieder und machten sich vollbeladen, mit den Koffern von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny auf den Weg zum Gleis. Die Gruppe musste noch eine halbe Stunde warten, bevor der Portschlüssel sie alle direkt zum Gleis 9¾ brachte. Tonks versuchte Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Und Harry wie geht es dir?"

„Gut."

„Freust du dich auf das neue Schuljahr?"

„Ja."

„Schon gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste?"

„Mmmh"

„In irgendein Mädchen verliebt?"

„Nein"

„Niemand die dein Hertz höher schlagen lässt?"

„Nein"

„Tonks!" Es hatte einen Moment gedauert bis Molly diese Fragen verarbeitet hatte. Sie wusste durch Gesprächen von Ron und Hermine, dass Harry seine Schwärmerei für ein Mädchen aufgegeben hatte. _Irgendeine Ravenclaw namens Schoh oder so __ähnlich_, aber sie wusste auch, das Harry Gesprächen mit dem Thema Mädchen immer nervös gegenüber war. Sie wollte gerade anfangen mit Tonks zu schimpfen, dafür dass sie Harry in Verlegenheit brachte, als ihr zwei Dinge auffielen, erstens wirkte Harry nicht Verlegen _nur genauso Ausdruckslos wie fast den ganzen Sommer, _und zweitens hatte Tonks dieses Thema wahrscheinlich mit Absicht gewählt um von Harry IRGENDEINE Reaktion zu bekommen. _Und dabei war sie genauso erfolgreich wie wir den ganzen Sommer __über._

Alastor zog eine alte Zeitung aus seinem Mantel. „Los jetzt, alle hierher. Unser Portschlüssel geht in zwei Minuten." Damit riss Alastor Molly aus ihren Gedanken. Alle versammelten sich um die Zeitung und berührten sie mit einem Finger. Nur wenige Momente später riss der Portschlüssel sie zum Gleis 9¾. Das Gleiß war sehr viel leerer, als Molly es gewöhnt war. _Nun ja, normalerweise kommst du ja auch erst im letzten Moment an, und nicht eine __¾ Stunde früher._

Alastor, Kingsley und Tonks verteilten sich sofort auf dem Bahngelände und nahmen ihre Positionen ein. Sie gehörten zum Schutzpersonal des Bahnsteigs und würden auch im Zug sein, um die Schüler vor Angriffen durch Voldemort zu schützen. _Vor allem ist Harry gef__ährdet. Ich würde nur gern wissen warum Du-weist-schon-wer so unbedingt hinter Harry her ist. Klar, er ist ihm schon öfter entkommen, aber er ist doch immer noch ein Kind. _Aber nach den bisherigen Ereignissen, war Molly auch ohne Dumbledores Ermahnungen klar, dass Harry Voldemorts Hauptziel war.

Nur wenig später kamen die Auroren, die das Aussehen der Kinder angenommen hatten, und ihre Begleiter auch an. Zwei Harrys (auch zwei Rons Hermines und Ginnys) verursachte einigen Wirbel bei den schon angekommenen Schülern. Molly störte sich nicht daran, und gab jedem der Kinder eine mütterliche Umarmung. „Passt auf euch auf, nicht das ihr schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten landet," ermahnte Molly die Kinder. Zu Hermine gewandt, fügte sie noch leise hinzu: „Pass auf die anderen auf. Du bist die älteste¹ und Verantwortungsbewussteste. Und sieh zu, ob du Harry nicht irgendwie aufmuntern kannst." Hermine nickte nur.

Um 10.40 hörte der Vielsafttrank der Auroren auf zu wirken. Die Kinder waren zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits im Zug, sodass die Gerüchteküche erst richtig in Schwung kam.

* * *

Ginny war froh, nicht allein mit Harry im Abteil zu sitzen. _Das schlimmste was mir Heute passieren kann, ist noch ein Gespr__äch mit Harry. _Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum sie sich noch mit Harry über ihr erstes Schuljahr unterhielt. _Weil er sonst mit niemandem redet. _Aber was nutzte es schon? Harry schien nach den Gesprächen auch nicht fröhlicher, oder aufgebrachter, oder in irgendeiner Weise beeinflusst... 

Heute konnte sie besonders gut auf eine Unterhaltung zu diesem Thema verzichten. _Ja, denn hier kannst du dich nicht nach dem Gespr__äch in dein Zimmer, oder Percys, zurückziehen und Heulen. Naja, du hast nicht nach jedem Gespräch geheult. _Stimmt, aber in letzter Zeit war dies wieder häufiger geschehen. Harry wollte immer genauer wissen, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte und die Gefühle über jemanden, über diesen Jemand, zu führen war nicht gerade einfach. _Wenn man in ihn verknallt war und noch immer nicht __über ihn hinweg ist, und man jedem erzählt man wäre es, ist dies nicht so einfach._

„So Ginny, wie war dein Sommer?" riss Neville sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ginny und Harry hatten ihn und Luna am Bahnsteig getroffen, und so hatten sie entschieden wie im vergangenen Jahr ein Abteil zu teilen, d.h. Ginny, Luna und Neville hatten das Entschieden und Harry war kommentarlos gefolgt.

„Soweit ganz gut. Wie war euer Sommer?" erwiderte Ginny.

„Ganz okay, denke ich. Meine Oma hat mir einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft. Stechpalme 12 Zoll², biegsam mit einer Phoenixfeder als Kern." Ginny konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Harry den Blick von Neville abwandte und wieder aus dem Fenster starrte. „Sie war sehr stolz auf mich, dass ich mit euch ins Ministerium gegangen..." Neville brach an dieser Stelle ab, als er den eindeutigen Blick von Ginny zu Harry als Zeichen verstand, gefälligst die Klappe zu halten. _Ihm muss doch auch klar sein, dass Harry nicht unbedingt ans Ministerium erinnert werden m__öchte. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass man dies nicht aus Harrys Miene entnehmen kann. _

Die nächste Zeit sprachen die vier, oder besser gesagt drei, über unbedeutende Dinge; Luna erzählte von ihrer Reise nach Schweden, sie tratschten über die anderen Schüler und hatten alles in allem eine gute Zeit.

Nach einer guten Stunde tauchten Hermine und Ron (zusammen mit Krummschwanz und Pig) im Abteil auf. „Wenn dieses dreckige Ar..."

„Ron! Hör auf damit. Warum kannst du ihn nicht einfach ignorieren?" Hermine klang entnervt.

„Worum geht es?" Nevilles Frage hielt Ron von einer Erwiderung ab.

„Malfoy. Er hat uns nach dem Treffen ein paar unfreundliche Bemerkungen gemacht und ich musste Ron davon abhalten, ihn zu Brei zu schlagen", erklärte Hermine knapp.

„Unfreundliche Bemerkungen? Er hat dich Schlammblut genannt und meinen Vater als Blutsverräter beschimpft!" Bei diesen Worten stieg Wut in Ginny auf. _Wie kann Malfoy es wagen? Sein Vater steckt doch in Azkaban! Dieser... dieser..._

„Das sind doch alles alte Hüte. Die bringt er doch jetzt schon seid Jahren. Er kann sich doch nicht mal was neues Einfallen lassen. So und jetzt lasst uns von etwas anderen sprechen. Luna wie waren deine Ferien?" Hermine versuchte ganz eindeutig, das Thema zu wechseln. _Und sie hat auch nicht ganz unrecht. _Harry hatte nicht im Mindesten reagiert. _Hat er die Unterhaltung __überhaupt mitbekommen?

* * *

_

1: Hermine wurde am 19. September 1979 geboren. Sie wird somit am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahrs 17 (also volljährig) und ist fast ein Jahr älter als Harry.

2: An dieser Stelle möchte ich mal die unmöglichen Maßeinheiten der Engländer nochmal etwas näher bringen: 1Zoll sind 2,54cm somit sind 12Zoll: 30,48cm. Zur weiteren Information: 1Yard sind 3Fuß; 1Fuß sind 12Zoll.

A/N: So endlich ist das nächste Kapitel da, ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen, und meine Beta naomiarmitage hatte Probleme mit ihren Mails, deshalb dauerte es zu lange. Das nächste Kapitel ist in Arbeit, ich denke es wird deutlich schneller da sein als dieses.  
Als letztes ein Aufruf: Bitte gebt mir Reviews! Ohne Reviews fehlt es mir leider an Motivation diese Geschichte zu beenden. Also los!


	4. Neues Jahr, Neues Glück

**A/N:**Vielen Dank an meinen Beta naomiarmitage, ohne die die Rechtschreibfehler ohne Zahl wären...

**Kapitel 4: Neues Jahr, Neues Glück**

Das Festessen war wundervoll. _Die Hauselfen_ _haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Die Ente ist heute besonders gut. _Ron unterbrach seine Gedanken hier, um sich noch etwas mehr zu nehmen, dabei bemerkte er, dass Hermine nicht wirklich mit essen beschäftigt war. _Ich hoffe sie denkt nicht wieder an Belfer... Nein, sie sorgt sich um Harry. _Ron verging beinahe der Appetit; Harry saß wieder mit seiner Ausdruckslosen Miene da. _Die hat er mittlerweile perfektioniert. Merkt er denn nicht das Hermine leidet? _Ron wandte sich entschlossen wieder dem Essen zu.

Ron sah erst wieder auf, nachdem die Teller wieder makellos waren und Dumbledore sich erhob, um seine übliche Rede zum Beginn des Schuljahres zu halten.

„Nachdem wir nun alle dieses vorzügliche Essen genossen haben, möchte ich ein paar Ankündigungen zu Beginn des Schuljahres machen. Erstens, der Verbotene Wald ist für alle Schüler verboten. Zweitens freue ich mich die neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke vorzustellen, Professor Newman." Er deutete auf eine hübsche Brünette, die Ron bereits als neue Lehrerin identifiziert hatte. Es folgte der übliche höfliche Applaus der Schüler. _Zaubertränke?_ _Ich dachte sie würde den Job für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Moment, wenn sie Zaubertränke unterrichtet, bedeutet dass etwa..._

„Professor Newman hat sich bereiterklärt, diesen Posten zu übernehmen, damit Professor Snape Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten kann."Auf diese Ankündigung folgte der Applaus ausschließlich vom Tisch der Slytherin, da die anderen Schüler zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, abwechselnd Dumbledore, Snape, und die anderen Mitschüler anzustarren. Ron bemerkte Unglauben auf den Gesichtern von Dean und Seamus, Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht von Neville _(kein Wunder, er hat sicherlich gehofft Snape nie wieder zu sehen),_ Verwunderung auf dem von Hermine und Ausdruckslosigkeit auf Harrys Gesicht. _Harry ist sehr merkwürdig, wenn ihn diese Ankündigung kalt lassen kann. Es sollte mich aber wirklich nicht zu sehr wundern...

* * *

_

„Komm herein Harry" antwortete Albus Dumbledore auf das Klopfen an seiner Bürotür.

„Guten Abend, Professor." sagte Harry als er herein kam. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

„Ja, Harry. Komm und setz dich." Albus beobachtete Harry, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu einem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch ging und sich hinsetzte._ Wo hat Harry alle seine Emotionen versteckt? Er war nie glücklich wenn ich mit ihm sprechen wollte, sondern eher besorgt oder beunruhigt, aber im Moment, nichts. Auch beim Festessen hat er keine Gefühle gezeigt. _

„Harry, ich habe dich aus verschiedenen Gründen hergebeten. Zuerst einmal, möchte ich, dass du deinen Okklumentikunterricht wieder aufnimmst."

„Professor Dumblebore,ich werde **NICHT** wieder bei Snape Privatunterricht nehmen." Harrys Stimme klang hart und unnachgiebig.

„Professor Snape, Harry. Und nein, keinen Okklumentikunterricht mehr bei Professor Snape. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide nicht damit einverstanden wärt, deshalb werde ich dich in Okklumentik unterrichten." Albus verstummte kurz, um Harrys Reaktion zu beobachten. _Nichts. Doch seine Augen haben ihn verraten. _Bevor Harry allerdings mit einem weiteren Protest kommen konnte, sprachAlbus wieder: „Ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die du mich unter keinen Umständen sehen lassen willst. Deshalb habe ich hier etwas für dich." Albus holte ein Denkarium aus einem der Schränke. Er wusste, dass Harry es erkennen würde. „Ich möchte, dass du vor jeder Unterrichtsstunde alle Erinnerungen hier verstaust, die ich nicht sehen soll. Ich möchte dir empfehlen, deine Erinnerungen nach den Stunden wieder deinem Geist hinzuzufügen. Wenn du dies nicht tust, wirst du schnell ein Unbehagen fühlen, weil dein Gehirn weiß, dass Erinnerungen fehlen. Dein Geist wird auch nach ungefähr einer Woche anfangen, die Erinnerungen zu rekonstruieren. Dieser Prozess ist sehr unangenehm, weil du dich ständig an Bruchstücke erinnerst, die du nicht einordnen kannst." Nun holte Dumbledore eine Tasche hervor, und erklärte: „Es wird das beste sein, wenn du das hiermit transportierst. Dieser Beutel ist so verzaubert, dass nur sein Besitzer sieht, was in ihm ist. Nun Harry, bist du mit dem Unterricht einverstanden?" _Ich hoffe er wird dazu bereit sein. Das hieße nämlich, er ist noch zugänglich._

„Ja, Professor." antwortete Harry nach kurzer Pause.

„Gut, gut, gut. Ich möchte dir auch versichern, dass ich nicht vorhabe dich weiter im Dunkeln zu lassen. Ich werde dich über die Aktionen Voldemorts informieren, wenn auch nicht in allen Einzelheiten. Dies geschieht aus Sicherheitstechnischen Erwägungen; Bestimmte Dinge dürfen nicht nach außen dringen." Dumbledore wartete kurz, bis Harry durch ein Nicken seine Zustimmung signalisierte. „Nun gut, zu Voldemorts Aktionen in letzter Zeit. Die Aktion im Ministerium war ein ziemlicher Fehlschlag für Voldemort. Nicht nur ist die Prophezeiung nun endgültig außerhalb seiner Reichweite, sondern er hat auch seine Wiedergeburt bekannt gemacht; das heißt, dass nun die gesamte Zaubererschaft auf ihn vorbereitet ist und ihm den Kampf ansagen kann. Dies macht seine Rekrutierungsbemühungen sehr viel schwieriger.  
Zur Zeit hat er die meisten Riesen hinter sich und fast alle Dementoren haben sich ihm angeschlossen. Bei den Werwölfen hat er einige Sympathien, vor allem wegen der Gesetze die in den letzten Jahren aus dem Ministerium kamen."

Harry nickte. „Gesetze von Leuten wie Umbridge." _Sirius hat ihm das noch erzählt. Ich erinnere mich wie er das erwähnt hat. _

„Ja Harry, leider denken viele Zauberer wie Umbridge. Sie sind nach dem ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort stark geworden; auch da hatte er viele Unzufriedene um sich gesammelt. Sie behaupten, sie würden so eine potentielle Gefahr beseitigen.  
Bei anderen dunklen Kreaturen war er nur mäßig erfolgreich. Viele Vertrauen keinem Zauberer. Andere können sich kaum kontrollieren – viele Vampire zum Beispiel sind so vom Blutrausch besessen, dass sie erst angreifen und später reden. Andere Vampire halten sich für so überlegen, dass sie nie ein Bündnis mit einer _minderen Rasse_ eingehen würden." Bei diesen Worten sah es fast so aus, als würde Harry mit einem lächeln kämpfen. _Ja, es ist schon ironisch, dass so ähnliche Überzeugungen wie bei den Todessern, Voldemort potentielle Verbündete kostet._  
„Das soll nicht heißen, dass Voldemort nicht einige als Bündnispartner gewonnen hat, sondern nur, dass die Mehrzahl ihm nicht hilft; einige sind sogar auf unserer Seite.  
Die Kobolde scheinen sich entschlossen zu haben in diesem Konflikt neutral zu bleiben. Aber viele Kobolde lassen sich von jedem als Söldner anheuern, die gut genug bezahlen. Sollte Voldemort an große Summen Goldes kommen, können wir mit einigen Kobolden rechnen, die gegen uns kämpfen. Aber er hat besonderen Mangel an intelligenten und Vertrauenswürdigen Verbündeten; Er vertraut keinem Vampir oder Kobold; und Trolle und Riesen sind zu dumm um ausgefallene Pläne zu entwickeln oder auch nur auszuführen. Und die Aktion im Ministerium hat ihn viele seiner vertrauenswürdigsten, klügsten und mächtigsten Verbündeten gekostet. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass sie noch lange in Askaban bleiben werden, aber bis dahin sind seine besten Todesser Belatrix Lestrange und Peter Pettigrew." Wiedereinmal war Harry keine Reaktion anzumerken. _Und das_ _sind,_ _nach Voldemort, die zwei Menschen die Harry am meisten hasst. _

„Voldemort beschäftigt sich also im Moment Hauptsächlich mit zwei Dingen; zum einen Rekrutierung und zum anderen die Befreiung seiner Todesser. Ich denke das war alles für heute. Deine erste Okklumentikstunde ist übermorgen Abend um sieben Uhr. Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Nacht, Professor" Harry stand auf und verließ den Raum.

_Er ist nicht so kalt, wie er im Moment vorgibt zu sein. Aber er ist auch nicht mehr der Junge, der er mal wahr. Ich hoffe, ich habe keinen schweren Fehler gemacht, als ich ihn zu den Dursleys zurückgeschickt habe...

* * *

_

**A/N:** So hier ist das Vierte Kapitel, später als ich wollte aber... naja. Ichhoffe ich werde noch ein Kapitel Fertig haben werde bevor ich am 16. Juli für zwei Wochen im Urlaub sein werde. Die Chancen dafür, und für eine Weiterführung der Story nach der Veröffentlichung des HBP am selben Tag sind natürlich umso größer, je mehr Reviews ich bekomme, also los los los!


End file.
